


The Other Side

by LilPswitch897



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPswitch897/pseuds/LilPswitch897
Summary: Shortly after their first kiss, Kurt is involved in a hate crime and ends up in the hospital. ANGST.





	The Other Side

The only sound Kurt could hear was the constant beeping of a machine, which seemed to be coming from right by his head. It had been there for a while now but he had only just noticed how very loud it was, incessant in its attempts to convey something.

He tried to turn his head to see what was causing it but couldn’t seem to locate just where his head was. No matter how hard he tried to get the message to his brain, he just couldn’t move. He tried to lift his arm instead. Nothing.

_Hmm_, he thought. Maybe it was just one of those nightmares, like the ones where you were stuck in water but couldn’t seem to swim.

He opened his eyes slowly, mindful of how bright it was… wherever he was. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the white light surrounding him. It was the most blinding thing he had ever seen and yet it didn’t seem to hurt him. In fact, he couldn’t seem to feel anything at all. His body was numb and he couldn’t locate any of his limbs. The sensation of being seemingly trapped within his own body frightened him a little, but there was also a strange feeling in the back of his mind that he was somehow okay.

The beeping sound remained constant and he still didn’t know what it was. It reminded him of being in the hospital with his father after his heart attack, of seeing his mother suffering towards the end. Whatever it was, he knew he did not like the sound.

There didn’t seem to be any people around him, no hushed voices or even the sound of anyone’s breathing save his own. The last thing he remembered was being _surrounded_ by voices. He had been at a party with his friends from the New Directions, and Blaine had been there too. It had been a celebration of their win at Regionals and he remembered laughter and lots of kissing with his new boyfriend, even though they themselves had lost. Mercedes had been ecstatic to see the two of them finally together, although she had jokingly commented about how much more of a third wheel she would be now when they hung out.

He didn’t understand what had happened between then and now for him to end up here.

_“Kurt.”_

The sudden voice startled him, so much so that he leapt up, finally able to move his body. He held his hand up to his heart and breathed deeply to calm himself down. Once his eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness of the room, he realized he really was in a hospital. Trying not to let this freak him out, he looked across the bed in front of him to the speaker who had startled him.

“Oh my gosh, Blaine. You nearly scared me to death.” He started to walk around the bed to stand by his boyfriend. “What are we doin-?”

“Kurt.” It was then that Kurt noticed the tears that were streaming down his boyfriend’s face. Kurt looked at him puzzled until he followed his eye line down to the bed.

There was a boy lay there, a broken looking boy with tubes coming out of his mouth and nose. Kurt didn’t immediately recognize him, he didn’t think he had ever even seen him before.

“Blaine… who is that?” He asked, his voice a timid whisper that barely carried across the remainder of distance to its intended ears.

“Kurt…” Blaine grabbed hold of the boy’s right hand and held it up to his lips, pressing a kiss there softly. “It’s me… Blaine. I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can just know that I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He stopped as he choked back more tears, barely able to look at the boy properly.

Kurt took in the cuts that riddled the boy’s face, his leg that was wrapped in a heavy looking bandage and his arms which were littered with dark purplish bruises. A flicker of recognition hit him, and suddenly he was transported back…

_A man’s yell. Nowhere to run. Someone grabbing him from behind. Calling out Blaine’s name but realizing he had already gone back inside. A punch. A kick._

_Pain._

“Mr. Anderson, we need to take your statement now.” A police officer had stepped into the room behind Blaine and now gestured for him to follow him. Blaine sighed reluctantly and left, giving Kurt’s body in the bed a parting, _‘I’ll be back soon.”_

Kurt stood silently and contemplated what was happening to him. Was he dead? Was this some kind of afterlife? Why couldn’t Blaine hear him? Why hadn’t he felt when Blaine had touched his hand?

_"LET ME THROUGH!” _Kurt would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Dad!” he cried but once again, his voice went unheard.


End file.
